


Pesky Thoughts, Late at Night

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Series: Break of Dawn [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Break of Dawn series, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-28
Updated: 2008-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, without him quite knowing, Harry had fallen into a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesky Thoughts, Late at Night

Never let it be said that Harry was quick on the uptake. Of course with the war going on, he might be excused for not realizing he was in a relationship with two of his lieutenants, but he didn't think that was a valid excuse. Not really. You would think he would realize he was involved with two people, wouldn't you?

Apparently not.

But there it was; for all intents and purposes, he seemed to be involved with both Luna and Neville. And somehow this had occurred without him quite realizing it, though it wouldn't surprise him if Luna had merely maneuvered things in such a way as to keep him both oblivious and herself satisfied.

Not that he was complaining – oh no! He rather liked having the warm solid Neville behind him while in his arms an ethereal Luna lay. Merlin knew this war was hard enough – emotionally and physically. All of them took comfort where and when they could. It just seemed that more often than not, he ended the night with Neville and Luna. Actually come to think of it, he couldn't remember the last time he went to sleep without Neville, Luna or both at his side.

He tried to figure out when this had all first started. With the war going on, almost all of them found comfort in each other as they could. Because of his position, he had a more limited set of partners from whom to choose. It didn't help that after a number of assassination attempts, Harry rarely slept anyplace that was warded to the nines and only allowed a few trusted individuals to sleep by his side. Neville and Luna had earned the right to be his lieutenants ever since the Department of Mysteries and the hell that had broken loose thereafter. And while he had turned to Hermione and Ron for comfort at times, it had gotten awkward after he had refused to give Ginny more responsibility. He had gotten tired of Ron and then Hermione urging him to give either them or one of the Weasleys more responsibilities. If they were at least capable he would have had no problem doing so, but… most of the Weasleys could barely keep up with what they had been assigned. He loved Hermione and Ron but he wasn't about to listen to them if it meant the lives of others.

Luna and Neville supported him throughout it all. Competent, steadfast, they helped him through the most difficult of campaigns. In return, he was there for Luna when what she Saw tore her mind open with all the myriad possibilities. And when Neville lost the last of his family, he had cried in their embrace. They never pushed themselves on him and he in turn, came to rely on them for support and advice.

And that brought him to now. Here he was, awake in the middle of the night, Luna in his arms, Neville spooning him from the back and he had finally realized that contrary to his prior held belief, he actually had a relationship with these two wonderful people. And he wondered, with a start of panic, what exactly he was doing. They were in the middle of a war, one where he was the top target of the enemy and he was in a relationship. He didn't want to be responsible for someone else's death, not after Cedric and Sirius. He began to hyperventilate, pulling Luna closer to him. He hated all of this, hated that this war was costing him his personal happiness.

"Stop thinking Harry Potter," Luna mumbled as she snuggled closer to him. "We choose to stand by your side. You need to sleep."

A small smile flitted across his face as Neville mumbled his agreement, tightening his hold on Harry. Maybe it was that simple. Besides, he could always talk about it in the morning, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
